Paint It Red
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: It was a normal meeting, America with some hair-brained idea, France and England were fighting, and Russia was being Russia. Everything was normal. Tell Canada showed up. (Warning, contains snapped canada)


**Dragon, why are you writing this terrible song fic that has OOC characters and not working on that other fanfic? Dx Cause I wanted too, this is a bad story that I have no idea why I'm writing it though. This is based off the song is bad blood by creature feature ^^ Great song, you should check it out! I don't own anything in this story! Warning, snapped Canada is snapped! At first this was a song fic then I was told song fics are banned so no more song fic :P**

**Mattie = A nickname based off canada's real name.**

**Al = Nickname based of America's real name**

**These are only real names used here. **

* * *

It was a rather normal meeting. America had some super plan that would never work, Japan agreed with everything he said, France and England were throwing insults at each other, Russia was being Russia while hiding from Belarus. The 'real' meeting only started when Germany yelled to start attendance. One by one the nations called out their name. Then they reached the bottom of the list. Canada. It took everyone a few seconds to remember, those who did started to look around the room for the canadian while others were still stumped.

"Seems Canada's late again!" America sighed, secretly impressed with himself for remembering about his brother. That new attendance list made life so much easier!

"Hope the lads ok." England muttered, though he was still trying to put a face to the name. He didn't want to be the one that looked heartless, though it didn't matter. Only France and America matched the face to name, nobody else could blame him really.

"If he inherited anything from me, its his hair, though still not as good as mine, and his defending skills!" France said, he had meant it as a compliment but..

"Now I really am scared for him you bloody frog!" Still quick to defend but still having trouble putting face to name, England glared at the french man.

"If anything did happen to him. The hero would save him!" America yelled.

But before anyone could respond to the comment the door opened

* * *

There stood Canada, bear friend missing, but he looked normal, well. If you ignored the fact he was covered in blood.

"Canada!" America, France, and England ran over. Everyone else staring in shock. Despite the lovely red all over his winter jacket, he smiled. A huge one. One that seemed inhumanly possible. His violet eyes were clouded by something. Nobody saw this though, only the blood.

"Bro! You ok!?" America, being the hero, pulled a wipe out of nowhere and started to wipe the blood off."

"Who did this?" France asked, showing concern for the boy.

England simply started, too shocked to mutter a word.

"Im fine...bro." Canada muttered in his whisper like voice.

"But, mattie! All this blood! You must have at least 1 cut!" America sighed, the cloth stained yet leaving almost no imprint on his brothers face.

"Don't worry! No cuts or bruise here!" The canadian smiled, eyes closed. England finally did something, stepping up he rolled up Canada's sleeves and saw no cut. And the paints had barley any blood compared to the chest and face area. That left only 1 option. Sweet little canada, who never hurt a fly except when defending himself... France, America, and England stepped back as Canada stepped over to a empty chair and sat down as if it was nothing.

"Shall we continue?"

* * *

"Mattie! You don't just show up covered with blood and expect people to go on like normal!" America yelled. He had seen and saw many things, but his brother covered in life's juice and acting completely normal!? It would have been one thing if it was Russia, but...Canada?!

France just imply stared wide-eyed. England was by America's side. Ready to help if needed.

"Why not Al? I have seen you, Papa, and Father covered in blood before, didn't matter if it was yours or not."

This earned more stares, he had called them father and papa, not England and France! A few nations beside canada got up and left for other chairs. Others were watching amused, bloodshed was nothing new. The fact the little forgotten nation was covered with it simply meant something amusing was going to happen.

"That was during war! We are currently in peace! This is a peace meeting!" England spoke up. Canada looked up with indifference. Surprisingly it was France who asked the dreaded question.

"Canada, my dear boy...If you have no cuts that means this blood is not yours, right?

"Yes.."

"Then..who's is it?"

* * *

"Seems he was more like me then I thought" Canada chuckled to himself. A sound that one would think would ever leave his throat.

"Who was more like you?"

"Who do I always have with me?"

It took the other 3 some time before America remembered and answered with

"K-kuma?"

"Its not like you to stutter." Canada smirked with cold eyes. Seemingly enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"Kuma! Your pet polar bear is missing!" America almost yelled.

"Yes, he did have a terrible habit, I did have to punish him...And it got me the one thing I wanted!"

"And what was that, my..dear boy." France whispered, a look of terror on his face.

"Getting noticed! And remembered! They were right! It felt so good..." The end started to turn into giggles.

"Son, if you wanted to get noticed, why not ask?"

"I did! But you never listened! When I was a kid I learned that you notice only 4 things!

Land

Money

Power...

and...blood"

Canada looked at the 3.

"I have the land, I have the money, I even have the power! Yet I was still unnoticed! I had to resort to the last thing...I didn't want too..." The end trailed off and a sad look crossed Canada's face while his family stared horrified.

* * *

"I didn't want too! They told me it was the only way! Years and years I had to ignore them like you ignored me! The whispers turned into indoor voices then into yells. None of you noticed and so one day I finally agreed with them! Kuma asked who and I made paint! Then I...they...remembered the 4th thing! So I used my hands and painted myself! And look! Everyone see's me! It worked! And I discovered a new way to kill time! Hehe, no pun intended." The Canadian giggled. "Shame, he had so little paint inside him." A look of disappointed was on his features.

* * *

"Canada! That is not the way to get noticed! How could you! My brother would never do something like this!" America yelled, tears falling on his face. It crushed some to see the 'hero' cry, while others were memorizing the scene to be played when ever they were bored.

* * *

"Don't you feel bad? He has been your friend since you were a colony!" France was also letting tears fall.

Canada's face changed to confusing.

"Should I feel bad? Friend's don't forget about you ever single day...People like that need to be punished"

The confused look was gone and a smile much like the large one creeped on his face.

"And if I remember correctly, didn't you forget me also? Be honest, I need new paint anyways!"

* * *

The 3 turned away. Canada took this as a cue to stand up.

"I need to punish those who forget me...shame I didn't think about this at home...hey russia?"

Russia turned to face the canadian, it was fun watching the american like this.

"Can I borrow your pipe? Or something that I can make paint with?"

Before Russia could respond (he would never let his pipe go, but he may have had something the Canadian could have used) America tackled his brother, pinning him to the ground.

"Snap out of it Mattie! Please!"

America begged, the hero act vanished. He was fighting for his brother. The one person who he could turn too, the one that put up with him! He couldn't be gone...he couldn't...couldn't

* * *

Canada waited tell America was done when he simply said

"I'm here"

He pushed America off then slammed him into the wall. England, seeing America hurt ran forward and tried to stop canada. Canada turned in time to see this and sidestepped, tripping England. He smiled when he saw England land into America.

"Fitting..." Canada stared like it was a work of art.

* * *

France grabbed a bottle and was about to smash it on Canada's head, he hesitated though, hurting his little boy proved too much. Hurting his papa to mattie didn't seem like much though. Cause he punched him back.

"I simply wanted this to go normal...tsk tsk"

Germany, who had been doing nothing cause of nightmares of world war 1, got up and tackled the canadian.

"Stay out of this! Or I will need buckets for the paint you will make!"

Nations who had been watching saw they may need to chose a side, though it was obvious what side seemed the right, it may not have been the funner side for some. After struggling with germany, canada broke free and got up, the smile gone, instead there was a sneer.

"You all forgot me! I am simply showing you the error of that and you treat me as if..as if..I'M INSANE!" He glared daggers across the room.

"You know what! You are the insane ones! Yeah thats right! You...are...all...insane..."

* * *

He didn't even notice the needle that germany had placed in his shoulder, the one that had pushed its liquid into his veins. He only knew that he wasn't leaving tell he was remember! Permanently! He giggled then launched a attack at America, aiming for the face. No weapon. America dodged then landed a punch back. More in reflex then on purpose though. Sending Canada back a few steps. He panted, regaining his breath.

* * *

America turned to face England, bad move. Canada launched himself onto his back and made a choke hold. England and France went and pulled him off. The canadian growled but was getting weaker, more tired. It was showing. Though when they did get him off America's back he still had the strength to pull away and head towards the door. Instead of leaving though he started to laugh and pulled out a slice of glass he had in his pocket.

"Don't get closer!"

* * *

"You could have avoided this! A simply hello canada! Or a hows it going canada? Not a america! Or who? No! They are right! You never cared..never...never"

He wobbled a bit. Germany took a step forward but stepped back when Canada pointed the glass at him. He slowly giggled, clearly fighting with himself to stay awake. But the strangest thing came when the violet eyes, once filled with insanity, were filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, they said and it was true then you...then they..."

Then the young boy passed out.

* * *

America, England, France, and the rest of the nations stared at the knocked out nation on the floor. Canada. The little forgotten nation that had left a impression, one painted in red. His family stared, this day had gone from boring to terrible. What was there to do? Nations have gone insane before, but ut was a nation insanity, caused for the start of the people and politics. It always faded away. No. Canada had acted based of his own insanity. The type of insanity humans got. All nations had a human side, only now did it show as much as it did that the were subject to these simply things.

* * *

What was there to do? Lock him up? He still was a nation. But in this state he couldn't be trusted to be in charge. He needed help! Germany moved forward but america put his hand infront of him. He was his brother! They had the worlds largest unprotected border. He would be the one to deal with this!

"Maybe a nation lock down?" England suggested. A nation lock down was when a nation was locked up and given help but in his own nation. He wasn't allowed to leave but was still given the notes from a goverment member who would take his place tell...he got better. It seemed the safest way. America slowly noded. This was the day that nobody would forget.

* * *

**Yes :D this is one of the longest things I ever wrote xD Sorry it has a rushed and cheesy ending. I bet there is some bad grammar in there, and I'm sorry the characters are OOC. I wanted to write snapped canada for a while now. I plan to write a full out story about snapped canada afet I finsih 'Under the silver moon' then maybe a fanfic about America xD Dont know but Yeah, leave a review? Point out things I could improve in the future?**


End file.
